Li'l League of Super Evil
by The Evil Overlord Crazy L
Summary: A fun, cute thing I wanted to do on what if they had met as little kids and stuff. May or may not continue.


**Alright… I just kind of wanted to do this cute, little thing with the League of Super Evil being kids and stuff. So yeah.**

* * *

"NO! I no wanna go shopping" screamed a very loud, little boy. Tugging against the grip of his mother's hand as he tried to get away. But he was far too small and weak to overpower his mother, and as he fought back, his mother just about dragged him. The little boy occasionally having to run in order to avoid tripping.

"Now honey, it won't be long…"

"The great Voltar no go shopping!" he went on, having to walk a moment to try and avoid tripping. He tried to look menacing, puffing out his tiny chest as he walked on. But nearby women who walked by just cooed, temporarily destroying the little boy's confidence in looking big and strong.

"Be thankful I allow you to wear that mask. I really don't know why I do that, you have just the cutest face!" his mother spoke, squeaking a little at the thought of her little boy's face.

"But mommy! I can't be cute, evil can't be cute!" he whined, his mother patting him on the head. He shook his head a moment, the thin, wiry antenna that were attached to his homemade mask swung about as he looked down. Finally giving in as he followed his mother. Suddenly, his eyes caught onto something floating. A big, gold balloon, bopping up and down in the air. He watched it, entranced at the movement as when it grew closer to him, he tried to grab it. But sadly, it floated off. Voltar not once keeping his eyes off of the balloon.

Down below, on the base level, another child was also shopping with his mother. He, however, wasn't complaining. One could say he was well behaved, or respectful. But in truth, they were going to the toy store. And being as he was the only child at this time, with no actual close friends to give any presents to; this toy visit was for him. His goggled eyes looked about as he kept up with his mother. A few people cooing a bit at how his eyes were enlarged by the goggles and added to his cuteness. Before somewhat tensing to the sight of metal claws for hands. An accident involving him, getting into his father's lab without supervision. He was just about to look to his right and observe his surroundings some more, when suddenly the same, gold balloon sunk below. The little boy, fascinated by this as he stated to tug on his mother's hand.

"What is, hun?" she asked, an accent to her voice.

"Balloon!" he cheered an a similar accent like his mother's, the inflated rubber growing closer to him as he tried to grab it. It was still too far, and so using his father's addition to allowing his claws to extend a little, tried to launch it at the balloon. Sadly, luck was never on this little boy's side, and so what was meant to grab the closing in balloon's wire, hit the balloon itself. Knocking the gold as it floated off.

"It's okay, my little froggy. We can buy you one another day." She explained, the boy known as Froggy nodding as he was somewhat mature for a little boy. Not too much, but enough to understand. Besides, he was getting a kung-fu fighting, evil action transformer bot; and that entirely beaten the golden balloon. At least, for now.

Two levels above the little goggles boy and one level above the loud boy, a third was also shopping with his mother. Having shopped for some home supplies before making their way to the food court. The little child had been wearing a mask, having played super hero earlier on as he decided to keep it on for today. He was somewhat excited to be eating at the food court, enjoying the smells and variety of foods as he thought hard on what he wanted to eat. He was a little bit big for a boy, not by weight but by height, and so many parents were somewhat amazed that a tall, boy like him looked so young. Unaware of his young age.

"So, what do you want to eat?" his mother asked. Easily speaking English, though they had come from Siberia.

"Uh… I dunno. Oh, do they have liver! I love liver!" he spoke, likely the only child to really like liver. Then again, he was raised eating all kinds of odd foods that most young children hated, and had adapted very well to liking them.

"We'll see" she replied, the two growing closer as suddenly his eyes full upon a floating, glowing orb. His mouth shaped into an o as his head bobbed along with the balloon, the gold color simply fascinating him. His mother stopped, noticing her son's attention on something else as by then, the balloon had floated high enough to not be seen anymore. "What were you looking at, Reginald?" she asked, always amazed at how easily fascinated her son could get to anything.

Finally, at the exact, top level, three security guards ran after a small, yellow blur. Every close attempt to grabbing the creature, failed as suddenly a flash of blue came. The creature disappearing or growing small enough to slip through their grasp. They tried to be as kind and fair as possible, darn animal right groups not wanting any creature to be harmed… but it was hard. This wasn't the average dog or hairless cat, it was a pan-dimensional hellhound. Worst, a pan-dimensional hell-pup at the moment. And still quite young, no one could ever picture the chaos the little creature could wreak if still left alone. They stopped, trying to catch their breath as the little hell-pup ran away. Far enough to stop and look around. It sniffed about, trying to find food as suddenly its eyes fell upon the golden balloon, its eyes portraying the balloon as a giant, floating, yellow apple. And not a picky type for food, tried to think of a way to getting that "apple" without falling. Though somewhat good with teleportation and such, the little pan-dimensional hell-pup was still a novice to his powers. And so, wasn't always lucky enough to teleport in time.

* * *

The little, masked boy sat down on an open bench, arms crossed, in the change room area as he waited for his mother to try on all the clothes she grabbed. More thankful it was for clothes his mother wanted than for clothes she wanted for him. Not saying she wouldn't take his point of view into account, but it was always worse clothes shopping for him than for his mother. At least if it was for his mother, he might find some way of sneaking away a moment to check out odd clothes or other things. He lowered his arms as he placed them to his sides, swinging his legs as he started to hum. Usually, when he got to that, that meant he was ready to get up and walk off.

"Wi-"

"Voltar!" he corrected instantly, the routine just about the follow embedded in his mind. She would call him by his full name, he would correct her with Voltar, she would say Voltar and then tell him to not move at all, as she always did. He would wait five minutes, and then get up and leave. He never listened to her demands.

"Voltar," she corrected, as he expected, "you sit right there and wait; I'm just going to try on a few more clothes. Then we can go." She explained, as he yet again expected. He waited for a moment, five minutes passing as expected… though he was too young to tell the time, and got up. Walking through the small store as he looked at each shirt, belt, bracelet, and other oddities. Suddenly though, as he grew closer to the front, his eyes fell upon the balloon that floated back down. Looking left and right as he decided, what harm would be done if he went after it.

He ran out of the store, laughing with glee as he hunted after the balloon. Watching as it began to slowly sink to the ground floor. He stopped in front of the elevator. Waiting before looking to the stairs and deciding to take them. He slowly went down them. Having to take his time in order to avoid tripping.

On the ground floor, the little goggles boy was in line, waiting for his mother to pay for the toy. It was quite long, and he was growing quite bored. Standing near the opening of the store as he hunched a little. He fidgeted with his pincers, waiting for the long line to move a step forwards as he noticed the balloon sinking down. He smiled a moment, nearly yelling balloon again as he looked up to his mother. Looking back outside, he saw it wasn't that far from the store, and it would be okay to go grab the balloon and come back. So, carefully sneaking away, he slowly walked out of the store, wandering over to the center as he waited for the balloon to be in reach.

Above them, the tall boy had also been waiting in line. Smiling with glee as it seemed that they did sell liver here. He was edgy, enjoying the scent of the food as he looked around. He enjoyed the size of the food court, as well as the many, small designs each little, food stand had. Looking towards the exit to the food court as, squinting his eyes a moment, could see the balloon. His mind fixated on that balloon yet again as he ran off to try and catch it. His mother busy ordering a pile of food for them as he was able to easily, and quickly sneak off to get the balloon. He, too, used the steps. Not as cautious as the little masked boy, though, as he was taller and could climb up and down the steps without tripping so easily.

As two began to make their way to the balloon, and a third standing there, waiting, the fourth; being the little hell-pup, had began to rush down another, separate stairs. More in a rush to get to the "apple" before the guards would be after him again, ready to drag him off. He stopped at intervals, panting as he made sure he could still see the "apple" and know if it were sinking or floating up. Each time, rushing again as he made it down, bit by bit. At last, though, the other three had finally made it to the ground. The three boys, lifting their small arms into the air to grab the balloon as the hell-pup opened its mouth, ready to eat. Neither one noticing the other rushing to them as suddenly all four collided in a heap, falling to their bottoms as they blinked a moment. They looked amongst each other, wondering what had happened as the tall boy was the first to speak.

"Oh my god! He's so cute!" he cheered, running over to the hell-pup and snuggling the creature. The other two gave a sort of repulsed face, not really seeing the cuteness in this small creature.

Suddenly, they remembered their little mission, and there a little bit above them, was the balloon. The little masked boy and little goggled boy standing up and trying to grab the balloon. The noticed that both their hands grabbed the wire, and looked to each other with contempt.

"That's the bestest Voltar's balloon!" the masked boy yelled.

"Bestest isn't a word!" replied the goggled boy, "and it's mine!" he added.

The two began to somewhat fight, entangled in each other as the larger kid, cradling the pup put the animal down and stepped in.

"Come on, we can share it, right?" he asked, grabbing both and pulling them apart.

"No! Voltar no share!" the masked boy yelled.

"I don't share, either!" the goggled boy agreed. "We can't share the balloon anyways… it's impossible!" he added in quickly.

"What's 'impossible'?" the tall boy asked.

As the three spoke, the masked boy and goggled boy swinging their hands in front of each other to try and attack the other, they heard a small bop as the little animal hopped onto the balloon. The tall boy put the two down, all three encircling the balloon as they saw the hell-pup trying to eat it.

"What is it doing?" the masked boy asked.

"I think it's hungry?" the tall boy stated.

"I say it's stupid." the goggled boy replied.

Suddenly, with one more attempt to eat it, the balloon popped with a loud bang, all three falling to the ground in shock as the hell-pup, too, was soon on the ground with them. Shaking about a moment before looking down a little to see it wasn't an apple. The three looked at the balloon, the golden shine to it, dull now that it was flat and deflated. Their eyes watered over, all three not only frightened a bit from the pop, but from sadness that the balloon they tried to get was destroyed. And soon enough, they were crying quite loudly. Crowds and people stopping to see the three sitting their, wailing as finally their mothers ran to them. The hell-pup running away in fear that they were here to take it away. Each mother scooped up their respected child, cradling them as they somewhat scolded them for running away. Looking at each other with sheepish grins.

"All because of a balloon." The masked boy's mother spoke.

"That's being four for you…" the goggled boy's mother spoke.

"Amazing what goes through a child's mind at that age." The tall boy's mother spoke, as all three laughed a moment. Saying their apologies that they had to leave, they said goodbye and walked off. Each one trying to soothe their child and get them to stop crying.

* * *

Three days had passed since the balloon incident, and finally school rolled around. Well, to be more exact, their mother's time at home with their kids ended, and it was time to get back to their expected work. Sadly, though, neither one had a baby-sitter or anyone able to stay home and watch their children. And so, they had to send them to the Metrotown Daycare. It wasn't so bad though, and if nothing, all three hoped that their children would meet new friends, and be able to get along better with others. Their children were already a little off as it was; the masked boy's mother worried that her son would never get through this "villain" faze. The goggled boy's mother hoping that her son would stop being so negative and get along with others. And the tall boy's mother wanting her son to try and make friends with other kids, and not animals.

"Voltar no want to go to daycare!" he yelled, fighting against the seatbelt as he only made it a little tighter.

"Come on, it won't be so bad. There'll be other kids to play with. Maybe you can meet a friend?" his mother spoke, trying to find something that would make her son happy.

"Voltar no need no friends!" he yelled. She sighed, stopping the car as she climbed out. Going to the back of the car and getting her son out of the seat.

"Well, I'm sorry but you can't stay home. Mommy has to work, and there's no one that can baby-sit you." She explained. Pulling her resisting son to the daycare doors. He tugged as hard as he could, failing as soon they were standing inside.

"Ah, so you must be Wil-"

"Voltar!" he corrected.

"Oh, well, okay, Voltar. I'm Mrs. Puma." She spoke, putting out a hand to shake his with. "Nice to meet you." She replied, a smile on her face.

The little masked boy stared at her with unease, never a trusting type as he shook her hand cautiously. Nodding her head with the same, big smile on her face; she stood up. Talking with her mother for a bit as the little masked boy wandered off. Walking around as he observed the kids. Disdain in his eyes, though not really seen though his mask. He stopped after a moment when he spotted a very familiar looking kid. Though only seeing his back, the all blue clothes, black, spiked hair and hunch to his back seemed to be quite familiar to the little masked boy. Walking over as he saw the other boy playing with a kung-fu fighting, evil action transformer bot. The toy looking quite new.

"Excuse me." He stated, the other little boy too busy playing with his toy to notice the other boy. "Excuse me!" he shouted again, the other boy finally noticing as he turned around. Yep, he remembered him. The one who fought him at the mall for the balloon. And, on the surprised look on the little goggled boy's face, he too recognized him.

"You're that kid who keeps on saying your name in the third person." The little goggled boy stated, raising a brow as he held his toy close to him.

"And you're the dumb kid who stopped the bestest Voltar from getting his balloon." The masked boy replied.

"Bestest isn't a word, and I'm not dumb!" he replied, nearly adding in a "you're the dumb one."

"Yes you are!" he replied.

"No I'm not!" he shouted back.

"Prove it!" the masked boy replied.

"Fine! Hippopotamus! H I P P O P O T A M U S!" he spelled, sticking his tongue out to the masked boy.

"That's an easy one…" he spoke, crossing his arms as he hunched his shoulders up a moment. Lying, as of course he could never spell that word right.

"Okay, fine! DDT!" he stated.

"That's not a word!" the little masked boy shouted.

"It's an acronym for a weird… chemical… thing, used to kill bugs. It's a really long word, and I can say it AND spell it!" he shouted back.

"No you can't!" the masked boy glared.

"Ehm… dichlorodiphenyltrichloroethane! D I C H L O R O D I P H E N Y L T R I C H L O R O E T H A N E!" he spelled out, sucking in a deep breath as he stood his ground, proud of himself. The masked boy stared at him, a blank face as he was amazed at how long that word was.

"Wow…" he stated.

"My daddy and I play word games. So I learn all kinds of big words!" he spoke, stretching his arms out wide to show a physical example of how many words he knew. "That was the hardest one… it took… um, I a really long time to learn it…" he couldn't exactly remember when he learned the word, but knew it took a while.

"Wow…" was all he could say again.

"Well, honey, I got to go now." The masked boy's mother stated, walking over and hugging him. "And see, you made a new friend!" she smiled, kissing him on the forehead before leaving.

"He's not my friend!" the masked boy yelled, his mother not hearing it though as by then, she was long gone.

"Well everybody, how about we go play outside?" Mrs. Puma asked, the kids cheering as everyone ran outside. The little masked boy last to get outside as he looked around. Trying to find the goggled boy as he found him yet again playing with his little toy.

"So… what's your name?" he asked, his hands behind his back as he swung front and back. The goggled kid looked up at him, blinking a moment as it seemed like this "Voltar" kid wanted to be friends. Even though he shouted, not too long ago, that they weren't friends.

"I'm named after a month… for some reason. But I like being called Frogg." He stated, smiling a bit.

"Frogg? That dumb." He stated, causing Frogg to frown. "But… heh heh… butt…" he laughed, meaning to go on about something. But realized that the word sounded familiar to Butt, and being childish, had to laugh. Frogg, too though, was laughing as well from the "joke". "Ehm, well… I know how to make it cooler!" he stated.

"What's that?" Frogg asked.

"How about… Dr. Frogg?" he asked.

"Doktor? But… I'm not a-"

"You're Dr. Frogg! Voltar says so!" the masked boy yelled, the now dubbed Dr. Frogg sighing.

"And my name is-"

"Voltar, I know…" Frogg spoke, looking to Voltar with a neutral face.

"Uhm… yeah… okay…" he spoke, a little unaware that he always stated his name. They were silent a moment, Frogg somewhat making flight sounds as he pretended to have his transformer bot flying in the air.

"Hay!" a voice called out, running over as both soon easily recognized the large kid. "You're the two from the mall! I'm Reginald!" he smiled, being quite friendly as he had his mask on today.

"Hi! I'm Frogg!" Frogg replied.

"DR. Frogg!" Voltar corrected.

"You're a doctor? COOL!" Reginald cheered, Frogg sighing as he slapped a claw on his face.

"I'm not really a do-"

"Yes! Yes he is… he's so smart, he can spell di… cleo…diper… well, he can spell a really, long word!" he yelled. Reginald clapping his hands.

"So… you're Reginald?" Frogg asked, standing up as he quickly patted himself down.

"Yep!" Reginald replied.

"That's a dumb name!" Voltar stated.

"You think all names are dumb!" Frogg replied.

"Well… what should I be called?" Reginald asked.

"HMMM… I dunno?" Voltar spoke. "Dr. Frogg, you're the smarty one… think of a name!" he stated. Frogg sighed, regretting ever proving he had brains as he walked around Reginald.

"How about Reggie?" Frogg asked.

"No!" Voltar shouted. "It has to be a bad name!"

"A bad name? But… I thought you wanted a cool name?" Frogg asked.

"A bad name… you know… bad guys and stuff?" Voltar went on.

"Oh! An evil name… okay… how about… um…"

"I don't wanna be a bad guy…" Reginald stated with a frown.

"Come on! It's cool!" Voltar stated.

"Well… okay." Reginald spoke. Frogg thought about it for a bit, finally thinking of some sort of question to ask Reginald.

"Um… where are you from?" he asked, trying to play other factors into his "new" name.

"Well… I come from Siberia!" he smiled.

"Siberia! Are you a tiger!?" Voltar shouted, having recognized the Siberia in Siberian Tiger.

"No! He comes from Russia!" Frogg stated. "So… um… oh! How about Red Menace!" he suggested.

"Red Menace? But he's not red! Well, except for his hair…" Voltar stated. "You are supposed to be a smarty, Dr. Frogg!" Voltar snapped.

"It's SMART, and I am!" he replied. "The term comes from the Cold… something… I don't know much, since my daddy and mommy never told me a lot about it. But they used to call the Russians the Red Menace… I don't know why…" Frogg stated, very vague on the Cold "War".

"Um… huh?" Voltar stated… truly unaware of what Frogg said. Frogg sighed, realizing that yet again, he went too ahead in his study to realize that no one else would understand him. And so, he had to think of another reason why he might be called Red Menace.

"Oh! Menace means dangerous… um, it's another word for bad." Frogg stated, Voltar perking as his antenna bounced about a moment.

"Bad? Oh! That's cool… but, I still no know about the Red…" Voltar stated, Frogg now thinking twice as hard.

"Isn't Red a bad color? I mean… all the bad guys I know have the color red on them…" Frogg suggested. The three thinking about it as they nodded in unison.

"Okay! Then you are Red Menace!" Voltar stated.

"Okay." Red spoke, not all that happy with being called Red Menace. Once again, they were all silent. Wondering about what they would do.

"So… what should we do?" Red asked, looking at the three, as Frogg shrugged. Back to playing with his toy as he began to move it about so it transformed into a plane.

Slowly, as the three somewhat thought about what to do… though Frogg seemed to already have something to do, a rustle in a bush nearby grabbed their attention. The three carefully heading over to the bush as they were hesitant.

"What's in there…?" Frogg asked, shaking a little as he now held his toy close to him.

"I no know… Red Menace! Go see what it is!" Voltar stated, Red shaking a little as he did as he was told. Opening the bush a bit, he smiled. Dipping down and pulling out the little pan-dimensional hell-pup they had met at the mall.

"Look! It's the puppy from the mall!" Red shouted, snuggling the animal close.

"More like monster…" Frogg mumbled, the only one to remember it was this animal that popped the balloon in the first place. The hell-pup looked to Frogg, staring at him a moment as he, too, looked back to the animal. Suddenly, it leaped onto him as the pan-dimensional hell-pup ate his toy. "HAY!" he cried out angrily. "Give that back!" he shouted, nearly crying. Red carefully picked up the animal, opening its mouth and putting a hand in. The two watched, shocked at this as they saw he pulled out his toy. Perfectly intact, except for the saliva that covered it.

"Here you go!" he smiled, Frogg holding the toy as he sighed.

"I'm going to wash it off…" he grumbled, walking off to go to a fountain and clean it.

"Hay… he's pretty bad." Voltar spoke, liking how the dog attacked Frogg. "Let's keep him!" he shouted.

"Yay!" Red cheered.

"Woah! No way!" Frogg stated, returning soon. "He's mean! He ate my toy!" he frowned, holding it even closer to him, as he feared the animal would eat it again.

"That's the point!" Voltar stated. "So! From now on… you are… Dr. Frogg, name!" Voltar shouted, Frogg sighing as he thought about some names.

"Um… how about mutt." He stated back, the animal snarling at the name as he jumped back. "Okay, okay! Not mutt… um… uh… how about Doom?" he asked.

"No… not bad enough." Voltar mumbled.

"Um… Armageddon?" Frogg suggested, the three looking to him confused. "Oh… it's the recent word I learned. Something about end of the world… it sounds really bad." Frogg stated.

"Still not bad enough." Voltar spoke.

"How about Doomageddon?" Red straight blurted out, the two looking at him.

"That's… so… cool!" Voltar shouted.

"Eh… I prefer mutt…" he shrugged, the newly named Doomageddon snarling at him again as he stood back.

"Okay! From now on, your name is Doomageddon!" he shouted, laughing a quite pathetic, evil laugh as they stood there.

"Okay… now what?" Frogg asked.

"Um… mm… let's make a team!" Voltar shouted.

"What a team?" Red asked.

"When people join together and form some group or… something…" Frogg didn't know what to exactly explain… since he couldn't find other words that would help explain it and have Red know what it means.

"Exactly! So, we need to form one ourselves!" Voltar stated. "How about the… the Team of Bestest Bad Guys?" he asked. Frogg thinking about it a moment.

"T.O.B.B.G?" he stated, the two looking at him a moment. "I'm spelling the acronym version of the words put together." He stated, no real, logical reason to why. "Either way, not evil enough…" he spoke. "That is, if you're aiming for evil. And bestest still isn't a word!" he added.

Voltar pouted, crossing his arms as he stood there, frustrated.

"Um… how about League instead of team?" Frogg suggested. "I heard that word used on Super Awesome Robot Fighters… you know, the League of Awesomely Evil Robots?" he spoke. The others, well, Red and Voltar, nodding.

"Okay… League of…" Voltar stopped, thinking hard.

"Super!" Red randomly yelled out.

"Yeah! That's cool! League of Super……… EVIL! That's it!" Voltar shouted. "We are now, the League of Super Evil!" he yelled out.

"L.O.S.E.? Um… okay…" Frogg spoke, not really caring that much. He had to admit though, it was better than Team of Bestest Bad Guys.

"Okay then, as you're leader…"

"Wait, why are you the leader?" Frogg asked.

"Because I was the one who put the League of Super Evil together, and you're the doctor!" he explained.

"Voltar… I told you, I'm not a-"

"Yes you are! Now… let's do something evil!" he shouted, Frogg sighing heavily as they were off to cause some trouble.

* * *

**I know, it's really short. But… well, I need to think more on what to do. Besides; I may just do this or something. It is to just kill some time.**


End file.
